


Percy Jackson and the Golden Trio

by readwire_will_always_boop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Percy has his BAMF moments, Whump Percy, and so does Harry, but don't you worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwire_will_always_boop/pseuds/readwire_will_always_boop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson thought he was going to have a normal winter break... for once. But of course all of that changes when a certain goddess of magic gets him involved with a certain magical green-eyed boy. Set during The Titan's Curse and The Prisioner of Azkaban.<br/>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PERCY´S POV

"Percy! Percy wake up!" a voice shouted above my face.

"Wh- What?" I mumbled

"Chiron is calling for you" the voice said. Last night, after the campfire, I had stayed awake way past midnight, making some calls. First to my mom and then I tried talking to Tyson. I couldn't get through him and I ended up spending all of my drachmas. Either way, I ended going to sleep almost at four in the morning.

"What for?" I managed to open my eyes. Everything was blurry. Feeling very drowsy, I grumbled at the light that was coming through the cabin windows.

"I have no idea, but it must be important to wake you up" It was strange enough that someone was in Cabin 3 looking for me. But it was even stranger to see Connor Stoll in my cabin.

"All right, all right, I'll go. Just... give me a few minutes."

"Ok, I'll be right outside."

I got out of bed and slowly stretched out. I changed as fast as I could, which wasn't that fast, grabbed my pen and followed Connor outside.

"So… what do you think Chiron wants?" asked Connor. I could tell he was nervous. Well, more than usual. He kept fidgeting and looking around. Plus, he hadn't even tried to pick-pocket me through the entire way.

"Don't know" I shrugged and stuck my hands in my pockets. "Maybe another demigod has stranded and wants us to give him a warm welcome?" I said, smirking. The Stolls were making themselves known for scaring the newest campers the fastest.

He just said "Maybe."

Snow continued to fall all around us. We were in the middle of winter and a blizzard had arrived at New York. Fortunately enough for us, Chiron made the weather around us turn into a nice, pleasant evening, with occasional snow falling. It had been almost a week since I had returned to Camp, after helping Chiron with a demigod that had stranded near my mom´s apartment. When I first arrived, there had been no signs of Grover or Tyson. I knew my brother was underwater, working on my father´s forges, but I still had no idea where Grover was.

We walked towards the Big House and saw Chiron, Annabeth and Thalia reunited outside in the porch. Connor said that he had to return to his cabin so I headed towards Chiron. I suddenly tensed up as usually when I'm around Thalia. You know…her being the daughter of Zeus…me being son of Poseidon. The typical cousins. Anyway, both Annabeth and Thalia were wearing strange outfits. They were millitaryish, if that word even exists, Annabeth was wearing a military outfit and had her blond hair tucked in a high ponytail which made her look more mature. Thalia was in her usual clothing, black "Death to Barbie" shirt with a cargo jacket over it, some cargo pants, combat boots and she had a camouflage cap in her hands. They both looked at me as we approached. Annabeth just looked impatient and Thalia…well she just glared at me.

"Morning, Chiron. What was so important?" I asked, having arrived at Chiron´s side.

"Ah, Percy. I'm glad you're here. As I was discussing earlier with Annabeth and Thalia, we are running short on demigods here. I was just about to send these both to a recruiting mission in Maine. To a military school."

"Oh, that explains the outfit. You look-" I processed what Chiron had said

"But wait, just the two of them? Aren't I coming too?" To be honest, I felt offended. I was going to miss out all the fun!

"No, you're not. I asked you to come here because we need to discuss... other things. And I figured you might as well be informed to where your... friends are going"

"Oh, ok" I said, looking at the ground. Everyone knew I had a rocky relationship with Thalia, and Annabeth... well, she was Annabeth.

"Well, I think we should get going, right? Goodbye everyone and we'll see you in a few hours" Annabeth said quickly.

"Yes, we should. Chiron, we'll contact you as soon as we arrive there, ok?" said Thalia firmly.

"Ok, be careful. The highway can be dangerous" he said with a total serious face.

"We can handle it" Annabeth said, as she turned around with Thalia and started off towards the hill where Thalia used to be. Long story. After a few seconds, Argus came out of the house, the van keys dangling in his hand. He went after Annabeth and Thalia and they disappeared out of sight.

"So Chiron what was so important" I asked after a short sigh. Man, now I wanted to go out and have some fun. You know, your typical day of killing monsters and such.

"Well actually there are two things. Number one: Tyson wanted you to know that he is all right and is working in the forges as you already know."

I smiled at the memory of the big guy. Even though I missed him a lot, he was very happy working with my dad. I wasn´t going to be the one to drag him over here.

"And number two:" he began with a very serious face, which could only mean one thing: problems.

"Lady Hecate has requested a meeting with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking out this fic. It's my first ever so, be patient. Also, English is kind of my second language so I apologize if I make any grammar mistakes. I've been trying to finish this fanfic for over two years, and I feel its time has come. Please, give it a second chance. Thanks >.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter? Wow. Thanks for keeping up with the story. Enjoy it.

HARRY'S POV

After what seemed forever I found Ron and Hermione sitting in some benches at the Ice Cream Parlor. I sighed in relief. Sure it was fun to be alone a whole weekend, getting to do what you wanted, but I had really started to miss those two. I had spent the last week wandering off and about on the different shops at Diagon Alley. I had seen a lot of people from Hogwarts, Iike Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas but I could never find Ron and Hermione. I was starting to worry that I wouldn't see them until September 1st, on the train.

"Finally! We've been looking everywhere for you." said Ron, standing up as soon as he saw me approach. Was it me or had he grown another few inches? "We just got all our things and we were just going to start searching for you."

"I got all my things last week." I replied. "I was just walking by when I saw you both. So what are you doing now?"

"Well we already got all our things and I really wanted a pet, and I figured that an owl is very useful so I really want to buy it, you know, since it delivers letters and I would really like to receive the newspaper since it's important to know what happens all around us. Nowadays it's important, you know, to stay informed." said Hermione quickly while patting her two book-filled backpacks and making gestures with her hands.

"Er-ok?"

"Before you find out through my mum, I wanted to tell you. We went on vacation, to Egypt!" said Ron enthusiastically.

"That's great! I read about your father winning some kind of prize in the paper, you know. Congratulations."

"Yeah! Thanks. We've decided to spend it on both the holiday and our new stuff for school. Although I think I'll spend mine on Scabbers. I think Egypt didn't suit him very well." said Ron. Indeed, the rat did not look very good. It was paler than ever, its whiskers all drooped over and it was thinner than I last saw it, which wasn't that long ago.

And so we went to the pet store. During the last week I had learn my way around the shops and it was easy for me to guide us through the Alley without getting lost. After a few minutes I found the door which I was looking for. The day before I had just gone in, to buy some food for Hedwig. It was the most imposing pet-store I had ever seen. It was at least six stories high and the columns were the color of sand. But you could hardly see any of the paint, since on the outside and inside of the place, owls, birds and all sorts of creatures flooded the walls. Also, there was so much noise. With all the animals howling, hawking and talking at the same time, you couldn't even hear yourself think. I had entirely forgotten to buy Hedwig's food since the place left me very disoriented.  
We made our way to the front, covering our noses with our hands, trying to get past all the cages and stacks of boxes,, some of them filled with merchandise and the rest half-covered in owl droppings. Almost all of the owls were out of their cages and were doing their business all over the place. The smell was worse than I had remembered.

The lady at the counter, who was probably already used to the smell, was giving all of the customers big smiles. She was in the middle of offering Ron some medicine for Stabbers when, out of nowhere, a big, orange cat jumped out at us. Ron, who had been holding Scabbers in his hands, yelped and jumped backwards. Meanwhile, Scabbers was so scared it wriggled out of his grasp, jumped out and ran out of the store. Ron and I went outside to search for the rat and we spent almost 20 minutes trying to get it from behind some barrels. Just as we were going to return to the store for the medicine, Hermione emerged from it, holding the small vial... and what looked like a bag of orange fur. Worse, it was the same cat that had jumped out at us.

Hermione and Ron fought for a while, as always, until they got tired and just until then we could finally return to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. By the time we were heading out, I was starving, my stomach grumbling. When we were just about to leave Diagon Ally and go to our rooms when I remembered something. I had forgotten Hedwig's food... again. I had been feeding her pieces of my food, sometimes bread. Every time I did it, she would look at me deeply, as if she was angry, then she would proceed to eat it. I had to get her some food before she started eating some of my things…and I wouldn't want that…again.

"Er - guys? I forgot to buy some more food to Hedwig while we were in the shop. Could you go on while I go buy it?

"Sure Harry, go on." said Hermione retaking the discussion with Ron that it was not Crookshanks', (the cat) fault that Scabbers ran out.

I turned around and started running towards the pet shop. I wandered for a bit, searching for the right bag and decided to get her a new small plate for her water. I paid for it, got out of the store and started running towards the Leaky Cauldron since the sky was already fading from a cloudless nice evening into a menacing night with clouds. I was about to head inside for dinner and safety from the impending rain when I saw something purple flicker in a dark alley near me. My curiosity kicked in and I walked towards it. When I reached the alley, the purple thing appeared again but a few feet ahead. I followed it again and when I was almost to the door of the Knockturn Alley a lady in purple robes and with a torch and wand in her hand appeared in front of me.

"Wha-" I jumped backwards

"Do not fear me, my descendant." said the woman. Her face flickered and her voice sounded strained in my ears.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lady Hecate"

"Hecate, as in…who again?" I asked in shock. She had to be bad news. It always was. For some strange reason, my eyes were beginning to itch as if I had left them open for a long time.

"Well, the Greek Goddess, my descendant. I am here to guide you through your school life and the dangers beside it." she said it normally, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Wait, what?" I needed a few seconds to take in what she had said. "First of all. You can't be really a Greek goddess. Those were a myth! You must be a trick of the light or something, I don't know!" I said frantically "Also, why do you keep calling me "your descendant"?"

"Well, my child. If you say I am a myth, isn't magic a myth too? The Greek gods are very much alive and still rule, but not in Greece, not anymore. We have rested ourselves in the Western World, or as you may call it: America. As for you being my descendant, do you remember of what I am associated with?" she asked

"Umm…well… er…" I mumbled. Hey, you couldn't blame me. I was still in shock after what the woman had said. Greek gods?! Existing right now?! In America of all places?! It can't be true. And on top of that, it wasn't like they taught us Greek History in Hogwarts. Just magic.

"Um, you were associated with…fire?" I tried racking through my brain for some information. I was sure I had heard about her somewhere. Hermione was babbling something about her once. "The Moon? Or was it the…" then it hit me, as if someone had splashed water over my face "…magic and witchcraft" I finished under my breath.

"That's right" said Lady Hecate with a warm smile "All of you magicians are my descendants. Not by blood. No. I gave a very small portion of my witchcraft power and magic to a special mortal. It was just a little and see how it resulted! A whole new world of magic and witchcraft. Imagine if I had given him a bigger amount. Anyhow" she said, waving her hand dismissively, "his sons and daughters inherited his powers and their sons and daughters inherited theirs and so on. And here we are. Some centuries later."

"I'm much honored, er… Your Lady. But I still don't understand. Why have you come to me?" I started getting my wand out of my back pocket. This witch, Lady, goddess, whatever she was only meant trouble.

"As I said before, to guide you. Now listen carefully. This year a new student is going to join your world. He will surely be in Gryffindor, no doubt." she said with a smirk. He will play a very important role in the next years. Do not make him your enemy. I warn you not to talk to anybody about me. You will not like the consequences. No one from your world can know I exist. You may only say this to whom you trust more in this world and never going to leave your side. Listen carefully. If someone finds out and the word is spread here in Europe, it will be a total chaos. So be careful. I'm trusting you to act accordingly as I have told you. You should be honored for me to speak to you." she said, menacing as if challenging me to say otherwise.

"Thank you, my Lady" I didn't know what to do so I bowed to show my appreciation. She seemed satisfied.

"And one last thing" she started to transform into smoke. She smiled softly. "You have your mother's eyes." And with that she disappeared.


	3. The Quest

"Lady Hecate?" I asked in disbelief, looking straight at Chiron. It was extremely rare for one of the gods to intervene in our affairs. But for them to ask to meet you? Something's up.

"Yes. She says that she will meet you as soon as she takes care of…ah…other matters." said Chiron carefully, not revealing anything.

"Um…ok. But what does Lady Hecate want with me?" Most of the time, it was to charge us with stupid, meaningless quests… and the rest of the time it implied risking your life.

"Percy, my child, I have no idea what she wants. She just requested to meet you." he said with that tone of voice which I knew he was lying…or hiding something.

"No idea?" I asked carefully.

"Well… I shouldn't tell you, especially not you." he added, scratching his beard thoughtfully. Great. Trust Chiron to make me feel special. It suddenly made me think when he had tried to say that I was special during my first – and last- year at Yancy Academy. I thought the old man was thinking I was too stupid or something to study at my old school.

"Information is dangerous, Percy. And you know that."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't worry, it's no biggie." I decided to act very down to manage to take out some things out of him. I stuck my hands in my pockets and looked down. It always worked.

"Well… I'm sure just my opinion won't do any harm, right?" I looked up and saw him smiling a bit.

"Right."

"Well, as you already know, Lady Hecate is always associated with crossroads, the Moon, fire. But also with magic and withcraft."

"Yeah, I know. But, again, what does it have to-"

"Patience, my boy. Not a few weeks ago I heard rumors, from my fellow… species, of some unexplainable magic."

"So you believe Lady Hecate and these rumors are connected?"

"I don't know Percy. But I don't have a good feeling about this. I'm not too sure that we are the right persons to meet these rumors. I don't think it's a good idea to intervene with worlds we are not even supposed to know exist. But who knows. Maybe this time will be different." His eyes wandered off kinda like when he remembers a deceased student. Usually after that he gets depressed and goes to listen to his music.

"Um, Chiron?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It's nothing. I suddenly feel a small urge to listen to music. Lady Hecate has asked you to wait for her at the Big House. She says it won't take long."

"All right."

Chiron smiled and wandered off to listen to some of his horr- er -classic music. With pretty much nothing to do but wait, I entered the house. It looked the same as ever. The tiny, but tidy living room with the extravagant stuffed leopard on the wall. Various trophies all scattered around. Some were missing and I knew that it was either the Stoll brothers or they had put them in the attic, in fear the Stolls would steal them. The only thing that ruined all the beautiful house was the man sitting in one couch, feeding the leopard sausages, wearing his usual animal print shirt and shorts.

"What do you think you're doing standingthere, Peter Johnson?" asked Mr. D.

"Well, ah… Lady Hecate has asked an audience with me and she said to wait in the room for her." I said, trying to keep my best tone. Mr. D's eyes suddenly changed expression (from arrogance and pride and all the things I hated from him) to a glaring but also suspicious stare.

"I see… well I would gladly tell you that I enjoy your company, but fortunately that's not the case. So I'll go busy myself with other things. Chao!" And he dissappeared. Typical Gods! The gods were so weird. I sat down on the couch and waited. And waited. I got bored after the first 10 seconds so I brought out Riptide and started cleaning the blade with the edge of my shirt when a purple flicker appeared beside me.

"That's a beautiful sword" said the woman that appeared next to me. She was wearing what looked like a purple silk dress and in her hand she had like, a year's worth of charms and necklaces and bracelets.

"Ah yeah. It cuts down monsters…beautifully." Awkard silence.

"So you must be Lady Hecate. My pleasure." I stood up and bowed. I learned in the past few years that gods were very temperamental and expected the best of you. Even manners from an ADHD, thirteen year old with dyslexia. Apart from that I did the best I could.

"Yes I am Lady Hecate. Goddess of Crossroads, fire and magic" she said proudly (all the gods are proud) "I have other matters to attend so I'll just tell you quickly and do pay attention. Please do not interrupt me while doing so. I'm here to send you on a quest. But it's not a normal quest. You will go alone, at least the first part. The quest consists of protecting someone. But be minded, this is a long quest. I'll explain it to you."

"Long ago I gave a small bit of power to a young man. He was brave, special. But still, a mortal. He was capable of so many things. His descendants inherited his powers and his descendant's descendants inherited theirs, and thus, a new world was created. The world of magic and witchcraft. Right now there is a whole lot of them. They are reunited in Europe. In Europe there is a school for the wizards and witches. For them it is the same to learn magic as you learn fighting here in Camp Half-Blood. There are currently three schools. One of them is called Howgarts School of Wizardy and Witchcraft-"

"Wow, can't they be more original" I snorted out without thinking. Hecate glared at me with that look that meant if I didn't shut up she would burn me to ashes.

"Anyway" she said still glaring at me "this world has been hidden for centuries. They are known as wizards and witches and they are my descendants. Now among them is one…wizard that is evil no matter what. His name is Tom Riddle, but he makes people call him Lord Voldemort. Long ago he tried to kill one little baby, in fear that a prophecy involving them would end up badly. That baby was predicted to be the one to kill the Dark Lord. So he set off to find him. When he arrived at his safehouse he…he killed his two parents" she said, hesitant. "They were very powerful people. Yet they couldn't protect themselves from Voldemort. When he… finished he advanced towards the baby. He tried using the Killing Curse. But for one mysterious reason it didn't work. Instead it bounced back to him and the child was saved. The baby's name is Harry Potter."

"Now, here is your quest. In one year something terrible will happen and that boy will need help. I've decided to send you, one of the most... acceptable demigods to protect Harry Potter." She said this in a whisper, as if she didn't want to say it. "You will start this year to grow closer to him. You will go alone. It's your decision whether you tell him or not who or what you are. If you have questions you may ask now."

"Okay" I had trouble collecting my thoughts "First of all, how old is he? How am I getting there? Is there something you'll warn me about? Also I know nothing of magic."

"Well, he is your age. You are getting there after receiving your acceptance letter which you'll have in a few moments. As for the knowledge I have an idea. My magical powers allow me to pass down knowledge. So I can give you it. I will give you the basics of the first and second year along with other things. Just concentrate and when I'm finished you may access the information. Now I'm going to need you to stay still and relaxed. Close your eyes." I did as she told me. She started speaking something that sounded like Ancient Greek.

"Good luck, Perseus" she said. "I hope this doesn't end up badly." Before I could ask her what she was refering to, the quest or what she was about to do, my head suddenly exploded with excruciating pain and the room began to dissolve as I blacked out.


	4. The book

After my encounter with the goddess I was pretty much shaken up. I had told Ron and Hermione to wait inside the Leaky Cauldron, so I wandered off to think about some things. What had just happened?! A Greek goddess had appeared and said something about Greek gods still alive! I had considered telling Ron and Hermione about this. But I had a small feeling that maybe they'd think I was crazy or that I had lost my mind. Well… for a moment, I think I did…

I wandered off into some sort of coffee shop and decided not to get too worried about it. Still there was only less than two weeks before September 1st. So why should I worry? I sat on one of the stools that was just outside the coffee shop. Seconds after, a small kid in a blue apron came shuffling after me, holding in her hand some kind of basket. As soon as she approached, I waved her off. I still needed to get my thoughts together. I put my head in my hands and rested my arms on the table. Before I knew what was happening, I had started hyperventilating. I was so nervous.

Everything the whole world talked about, about God… was it not true? Did he exist apart from the Greek Gods? I was so confused my head started spinning. I decided to focus only on what the goddess had said, but it was so difficult, with all these thoughts swimming in my mind… After a few more minutes I finally was able to reflex on what Hecate had said.

"You have your mother's eyes"

Did she possibly knew my mother? Maybe, since she was a goddess. But the way she talked about her it seemed that she was close to her. I had to figure that out later. First I wanted to find out a lot more about this Greek Gods. Oh god, what if they were watching me right now. I spun around and found myself staring at nothing. I was beginning to get a headache, so I decided to go to a little library that was not far from the shop. I stood up from the stool and headed towards it, my hands in my pockets.

"Good morning, mister!" said a short man right after I entered. "How may I help you?"

"Well, er, I was wondering if you had any books about... well… about Greek Mythology?" I asked unsure.

His eyes held a suspicious glare for a moment, but disappeared seconds later.

"Why, of course. I'll get my assistant to show you the way. Edna! EDNA! Where the bloody hell are you?!" screamed the man

"In here, sir!" squeaked a little young girl. Probably about ten or eleven years old.

"Show the customer to the Greek section"

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir. Right away, sir"

I followed the little girl into a small corner. In one shelf there were about 12 books. Their titles wouldn't be much of help. Most were in Greek. Three were titles like "Greek Mythology for children" or "Why Greek Mythology is useless and boring"   
But there was one that caught my attention and that it shouldn't have been there. It read "Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming" It was the same book that I had seen at Flourish and Bott's last time. What the bloody hell was it doing there? I tried not to pay much attention so I grabbed the one next to it: "Guide to Greek Mythology" and headed for the counter. I paid for the book and got out of the store, still hearing the short man shouting to little Edna.

I thought the book was a bad omen. The last time I had seen it, it was at Flourish and Bott's, not in some library by the Ice Cream Parlor. Could there have been more than one copy? If indeed it was a bad omen, it had to be a death omen. I bet it had something to do with the apparition of Hecate. There was a death god in Greek Mythology, wasn't there? Hades or something.

I opened the book and started reading. Suddenly, something weird happened to me that had never happened ever before. The letters in the book changed. They disorganized and started scrambling around the page. I stared at it for a few more seconds, then I closed the book and looked around. Was someone pranking me? No one was near me. I opened the book again and once the words rearranged themselves I lost myself in the reading.

Before I realized it was a little late so I hurried back inside and promised myself to finish the book as soon as I went into my room. I climbed up the stairs and headed towards my room.

"Harry, where were you?!" asked Hermione right when I entered my room. Ron was spread across the bed, reading some comics I had left in my nightstand. Hermione herself was sitting on a chair, a concerned look on her face, as always.

"Oh. Er, just…got lost a little." I said, closing the door as I stepped inside. You did not want to stay outside on the corridor of The Leaky Cauldron.

"Ok. Everything all right?"

"Blimey, Harry. It looks like you saw a ghost" said Ron laughing. More like a Greek goddess I thought. My mind was spinning. There just was so much information about this Greek culture. Facts about who Zeus was, his sons, his brothers, his wife. Hera definitely was not portrayed as a nice person. I really hoped I wouldn't ever meet her. Hecate had been terrifying enough, and she was a minor god. 

Out of nowhere, a brief knock came at the door and Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Hermione, sweetheart, your parents are right outside, they want a word with you." Said the short woman.

"Ok, no problem." Hermione stood up, grabbed a book that she had left at my desk, shot a last, quick, brief glance of concern at me, and left.

"And Ron, honey, help me clean your trunk for school? It's very messy" She said, her voice soft.

"Mum! We're not entering for another two weeks!" Ron complained, spreading out again on the bed.

"I don't care! Go clean it in this moment!" Mrs Weasley suddenly yelled. She never had that much of patience.

"Fine, fine. See ya, Harry." They both got out. Finally. I opened the book and found the page I was reading a while ago. For almost two hours I read about the Greek gods, each of their personalities and about their abilities. Also about their mortal sons and daughters, demigods. I was so into the book I didn't realize it was dark outside. I got out of bed to close the curtain and was on my way to the bed when I saw something flicker on the street outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, worst chapter title ever. Sorry for such a short chapter today, but I really need all the excitement for chapter 5, which is in Percy's POV. Yayyy. Okay. Gotta go to school now. Byee:3


	5. London has bigger problems now that Percy Jackson is here.

PERCY'S POV

For second time in one day I woke up at someone shouting at my face.

"Seaweed Brain. Get the hell up!" yelled Annabeth

"I'm on it. I'm on it." I managed to get up with a splitting headache "Gods…my head feels like it might explode. I took a minute to rub my temples. What had Hecate done? My head swarm with thousands of thoughts. I tried standing up and failed excellently. I stumbled over some furniture and managed not to hit my head while falling down.

"Watch out." called out Annabeth. Wait, what was Annabeth doing here?

"Annabeth, weren't you supposed to be in a mission in Maine?

"Percy, this is an Iris Message. Are you just stupid or blind?"

"Oh, pfft! Of course I knew that." I had just noticed that. But, really, there was no need for rudeness. "So…what's up?"

"I was talking to Chiron, and we're about to enter the school. Also-"

"Wait, wait, wait. About to enter? Weren't you supposed to get in there in like 8 hours?"

"Percy, what hour do you think it is?"

"Um… I don't know …when they woke me up it was around 6 or 7 in the morning…sooo it must be around 8?"

"Percy it's already 5 in the afternoon. You passed out for 10 hours!"

"Whoa. Ok"

"Anyway, Chiron told me what was happening. I just wanted to give something to you and…wish you…um…good luck"

"Um…good luck to you, too…I guess?"

"Um, I asked Chiron something. I left my invisibility cap at my cabin with one of my brothers. I'm guessing it will be of much more use with you."

"Ok…thanks Annabeth. Um I really-"

Suddenly, she yelped 

"Percy! I have to go. NOW!" She said in a squeaky noise. She then passed her hand through the image and the connection was lost. For a moment I stared at the place where the Iris Message had just been.

I got out of the Big House and headed towards the Athena cabin. When it was daytime, the cabin looked scary enough. But in the afternoon, the sun's light made it look even creepier. The shadows crept out on the edges and the cabin looked like it was moving. The statues at each side of the building loomed over me as I approached it and when I arrived, one of Annabeth's siblings was at the front door. He was holding the magical item as if it might explode… just as my head was threatening to do. I looked above in the sky and, for a moment felt a deep pressure. Before I fell to the ground I thought I saw the face of Athena. Funny.

"Hey!" the demigod said. "Are you alright?" He came running to my side and helped me up.

"Yeah… just... had a lot to think of."

"Um… right. So, Annabeth told me to give you this once you came to the cabin. Here, you can have it. I've been waiting over 8 hours inside." he said with a little resentment, handing me over the cap, carefully.

"Oh, well… sorry." I tried apologizing. "Thanks, man." I took the cap and wandered off into Poseidon's cabin. I was too distracted about what Annabeth had said, that, when I entered my cabin a huge, brown, angry owl collided straight into my face.

"What the-" The owl started flapping its damn wings against my face. I knew this was from Athena. It must have been.

"Get off me!" I waved my hands towards where the goddamn animal was and finally it got the message and left me alone. Apparently, the old rivalry between Athena and Poseidon still remained in magical delivery owls. Wait a second…delivery owls? How the heck did I knew that?

The owl screeched one last time, dropped two letters on my bunk bed and got out of the cabin, not without leaving its droppings on the floor.

"Gross!" I decided to clean that up later. Instead, I grabbed the letters and read the first one.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Jackson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Please note that the Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine three quarters, at eleven o'clock. Your ticket is inside the envelope. Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second letter contained my list of equipment, books and the permission of Hogsmade. I figured I would've to give the paper to Chiron later.

"Hmm... better get to Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow." 

I made a note in my mind about not caring if facts just popped inside my head. For a strange reason, the thought that it was Hecate's doing was brought inside my head. I decided to let Chiron know about the quest.

When I entered the Big House, I knew something was wrong. Chiron was speaking in a quiet, worrying voice and there was an Iris Message image from Thalia. And I didn't see Annabeth. I sneaked behind the couch and heard this:

"Are you totally sure?" asked Chiron.

"A hundred percent." Thalia had answered in a stern voice. That couldn't be good. "Grover rushed too early and Dr. Thorn captured Annabeth while she was protecting Bianca and Nico. Chiron... Bianca has... she has joined the hunters." she spit those last words as if they were the worst thing in the world.

"Thalia, I'm sorry. Just... just bring Grover, Nico and the Hunters over here. We'll discuss-"

"But Chiron!"

"But nothing. I said we will discuss it. About Annabeth... and Percy and his quest" I realized I was holding my breath all this time. What the hell had gone wrong? I knew I should've gone with her. Crap, crap, crap. Man.

"Be careful. You will find guidance from the sun." said Chiron and he broke the connection. I got out of behind the couch and walked in as if nothing had ever happened.

"Hey Chiron."

"Hello, Percy" he said in a fake, cheerful noise

"I... um... found out what my quest is about."

"So did I... ten hours ago. Hecate talked to me. Well, we've decided that you should go get your stuff tomorrow-"

"Cool"

"-and stay there until school begins"

"Um.. .okay...but ... what do you mean? It can't be that far right? Man, imagine if it were in Asia!" I made a nervous laugh.

"Percy, Hogwarts is in Scotland, Europe. You're-"

"What?! What is wrong with you? You're sending me to a goddamn school in another COUNTRY? What the hell are you thinking?" I yelled. I felt bad for shouting at Chiron, but the pressure of my splitting headache had begun to get the best of me, and I was stressed enough about what I had just heard.

"Percy, I know-"

"Oh and just to add things up Annabeth is missing!" I snapped

"You heard?"

"Yes, I heard!"

"Ok Percy. You need to calm down-"

"I won't calm down! You're sending me across the country to a freaking school while I do nothing and Annabeth may be dying!"

"Percy, stop" he said firmly and slightly hurt.

More out of surprise I stopped yelling and took the opportunity to catch my breath, which I hadn't realized I was holding.

"You have to, my child" he said with extreme sadness. "I know the school's headmaster and he promised that you will be safe there. Safer than here, that is."

"And why is that?" I said, still mad.

"Percy, as soon as Hecate drew all that knowledge into you, your aura has doubled its strength. You are now a wizard and a powerful demigod. More monsters will come for you. You will be only safe in Hogwarts and its magical world. As for your quest, well you have to get a prophecy"

"Do I really have to?!"

"Yes" said Chiron a little too loud, stating that he was getting impatient.

"Dammit! I don't believe this!" I said while going towards the attic. I pulled the lever and climbed into the goddamn room. As always, the damn thing was sitting with all its stupid jewels. Normally, it would give me the creeps, but given as how mad I was, it didn't bother me.

"C'mon! Talk to me" I said. I didn't expect it to work so fast. The mummy got wrapped up in a green mist, took the shape of Hecate and spoke:

"To a quest, Poseidon's son, alone must go"

"In another world, different shall he grow"

"To protect a stranger, from death itself"

"for in the last moment to prove himself"

"Only for earlier, the Titan's Curse withstand"

"At the end, losing many in his homeland"

Then the mummy went back to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------

"Ok, you will go with Argus until you arrive at the port. You will take the boat towards London, check in the Leaky Cauldron, stay there, buy your stuff and remain safe until school begins all right?" said Chiron a few minutes later, after I had gotten down from the attic, kicking stuff along the way.

"I get, I get it. But, Chiron… I don't have any money"

"Argus has a... small fortune, in cases like this, and he has decided to give it to you"

I turned towards him with a surprised look on my face. Argus was giving me his money? Better thank him, I thought, and said "Thanks man!" he just nodded.

"Anyway, Percy. Be careful and don't worry about Annabeth. We'll find her. I promise. Good luck."

For some strange reason he hugged me as if I would never see him again and let me go after a few seconds.

"Oookay. Bye Chiron."

I had everything prepared in my suitcase. Some things from Cabin 3, my clothes, the letters (including the permit signed by Chiron and the one to take money from Gringotts) dozens of drachmas, clothes, an book in Ancient Greek about British currency, Annabeth's cap, Tyson's shield on my wrist and Riptide in my pocket.

"Let's go Argus. I have a quest to complete."

It had been more than four hours since Argus and I had hopped on the boat. Silently, after being bored, a few hours later, I willed the ship so it would go faster. Then, it only took us two hours to arrive to London. Argus gave me an annoyed look before sighing. When we arrived we had a very good view of a lot of buildings. I figured Annabeth might have loved it. Ever since I had known she was missing I kind of felt ...strange... as if I might not be the same. I would lose my friend. Tough up, man. You're being really cheesy here.

I said goodbye to Argus and started looking for The Leaky Cauldron. It was easy finding it. Mortals just passed right next to it without noticing it. Maybe a trick of the Mist. The problem was, two Cyclops were at the door and on the roof there was one empousai. How ironic. I go into a quest for Hecate and I stumble into one of her daughters. I remembered Annabeth's cap. I took it out put it on and walked past them, not without almost having a heart attack when one Cyclops grabbed at my head and started sniffing. I went inside and checked in. I decided to go to Diagon Alley until tomorrow. I was really exhausted from the trip.

What I had failed to notice was the boy in the window with bright green eyes who had looked right at me when I had become invisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Cliffhanger. And a long one. A chapter I mean...   
> Sorry.  
> I really hope you guys like it.  
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS. And for giving this story a chance.


	6. The Dolphin

I thought I had gone through a lot after these two years, encountering three-headed dogs, plants that wanted to eat you, basilisks that wanted to eat you, Voldemort that wanted to kill you and my encounter with Hecate. After that, I thought I had seen everything, but I was really surprised when I saw the Muggle boy with bright sea green eyes disappear right in front of me in the street. Ok. He's definitely not a Muggle. No Muggle could ever do that. He's either a wizard or something. But, why hide? After all, this is the Leaky Cauldron, I thought. I closed the book, and headed downstairs. I was about to go to the door when Ron appeared beside me, carrying what looked about three plates, full of food.

"Hey mate. What are you doing?" he asked, with his mouth full. I decided that if I didn't trust Ron or Hermione, who would I trust? But still I wouldn't say to them about my meeting with Hecate. I told him about the boy. Just that

"Blimey Harry!" he exclaimed. "Well… I don't know. Shall we search for him?" he asked

"I guess so."

"Then, let's go." he said, setting his plates down on the table next to us. The vampire that was sitting in that table glared at him. Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on." he said, grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

We spent the rest of the evening looking for the strange, young wizard. First, we went outside, but we found nothing, except hundreds of Muggles getting out of work, walking the streets. Then, we decided to check in every table, just to check if we had missed him. After having no luck we went to the entrance of Diagon Alley and looked around. After a minute we could clearly see that he wasn't there. Finally, we decided to check with Tom at the counter. The hunchback was busy drying some glasses and putting them in their cabinets. We had barely closed the door behind us when he raised his head towards us. He had that habit of getting his nose into other people's business. He must have seen something.

"Hey Tom." I said to him, once we got close enough for him to hear us. "I'm sorry for bothering you, but have you seen a boy about my age-"

"-with black hair and green eyes?" he interrupted, grinning

"Er, yes. So, did you saw him?" I asked the obvious

"Surprisingly, yes." he continued to grin. "He just checked in a couple of minutes ago. But-" he added right before either both of us could ask him where he was "-he has strictly requested not to be bothered. And he has paid a… generous amount of money for it." He said with a grin. "Strange, huh?"

"Er, maybe. Excuse us , Tom." We walked away so no one could hear us. We went behind some of the pillars. Ron looked around to check no one was around. I noticed a wanted poster pasted on of the walls. I was about to ask Ron who he was when he beat me to it

"What do you think? Should we look for him?" Ron asked, clearly nervous.

"Well, obviously. He's got a mysterious aura, right?" I said as I remembered how he had walked, in alert, as if someone might attack him. I recognized that, since it was the way I walked now.

"Well, I don't really know, Harry. You were the one who saw him, not me. Do you think it will be a good idea to tell Hermione?"

"Perhaps. Let's go."

We found her sitting in a corner, all by herself, reading. She was by a fireplace, a mug in one hand and a book in another.

"Brilliant." exclaimed Ron. "Hey Hermione. Do you have a minute?" We actually had to shake her twice so she could hear us. Startled she looked around and stared at Ron. He repeated the question.

"Of course." She answered. "What do you need, Ron?"

"Well actually…" and we told her the whole story.

"Whoa. Well, what will we do?" she said, closing her book.

"Well, I was thinking that we should find him." I said

"Of course, that's more than obvious, but we should wait until tomorrow"

"Why?" both Ron and I asked

"Well, because it's already 11:00 p.m. and I promised my parents to study hard, and I need to sleep."

"But-"

"But nothing. If I'm going to sleep, so should you! You are not searching for him without me." and with that she left to her room.

"It doesn't seem like a good idea to let her know now, right?" I asked.

"Well, she is the brain so we should wait."

"All right" I said with a sigh. Maybe he was right.

"Don't... don't tell her I said that..."

We went to our respective rooms when we saw Ginny past us. She blushed deeper and went silently to her room.

"Is it me or Ginny is even more embarrassed when she sees you?" asked Ron innocently. "Anyway, when you're not around she acts different."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, she even convinced Mum to let her go alone to buy her stuff."

"Oh, great." I yawned and out of nowhere, my headache returned. Suddenly I felt very tired. All that searching, reading and doing nothing had really tired me up. "Goodnight, Ron" I opened the door to my room and got in, not waiting for Ron to answer back. After I closed it, I instantly felt very dizzy and I almost fell to the floor. Black spots started dancing around my vision. For a few seconds I just stared at the wall. Then, the world returned to focus and I could walk. I just hoped that I could get to bed and sleep for some good time.

I didn't know my day was going to be so troublesome. I had just read an entire book about Greek Mythology, and still had all kind of facts swarming in my head so I thought I was hallucinating when I saw a dolphin out on my window.

"What the-"

"Oh, so you're finally here!" it complained. "I've been here all day!" squeaked the dolphin, swinging its tail.

Ok, calm down. Maybe you are just hallucinating and talking to a dolphin on your window. Not much to worry. Or maybe you're just going crazy. I thought.

"Lord Poseidon has sent me to give you a warning." the dolphin said.

"Er… Poseidon? The, er, god of sea?"

"Well, partly. Yes, that's his main real, but he's also the god of-"

"It's ok. I'll find out later. What's the warning?"

The dolphin stared at me, with an angry look on his face, if dolphins can look angry. I guess he was mad because I had just interrupted him.

"This is his exact message:" he cleared his throat theatrically. "If you by any chance hurt or kill the person who will protect you, he [Poseidon] will be in charge of… well… to put it less graphic, kill you. He wanted to come by himself, but Zeus wouldn't let him unless there was a demigod present."

"Er, ok. But, why does he care about what happens to him?"

"Well, because he is his-" suddenly thunder boomed in the sky above. How strange. It wasn't even cloudy outside.

"Um, that is my cue. I must go. My master needs me… and Zeus is angry." he whispered the last words. "Bye!" and he disappeared in a puff of blue.

Ok. What else is new? Greek gods, death omens, and talking dolphins. But, why exactly does Poseidon have to do with my protector? Maybe he's close to him. Who knows?

I tried not to think too much about it and decided to organize my things. I took out the books and while I was doing that I decided that we should look tomorrow in the Diagon Alley. After all, if he was a wizard, he had to buy his stuff there. And Tom had said he just checked in. I turned the lights off and went to sleep.


	7. I sort of run into trouble... again.

  
I woke up to the sound of people laughing and yelling. Groaning, I turned on my side and wondered what hour it was. Closing my eyes, I was about to get out of bed and yell to the other campers to shut up and let me sleep. Wait… campers? I thought. I bolted out of bed and looked around. I was in a small room, with just a bed, a drawer and a mirror. Groaning once more, I let myself fall onto bed. Right. I had to go to some English boarding school. I took five more minutes to catch some sleep and finally got out of bed.

"Why do they have to be so damn loud this early in the morning?" I said out loud, to no one in particular.

"Get used to it." said a voice coming from the mirror. For a minute I stared into it and then, decided I was becoming crazy in this place.

I put on some clothes and headed downstairs for breakfast. I scanned the crowd that was currently eating at the hall. There were two tall wizards, a young couple, three children with their parents, some people that looked like travelers and a family of redheads of at least 7 people. Also, getting out of the room and into Diagon Alley were another redhead, a girl with brown, fuzzy hair and a skinny boy with black hair and glasses. I scanned the crowd once again, just to be sure, and decided to sit with the redhead family, since there was no space left.

"Um, good morning" I said to the family, as I grabbed a chair and pulled it close to the table.

"Good morning" they all answered in unison. Creepy.

"Hey, George, look. He looks like Harry. He might have found his lost evil twin." whispered one of the tall redheads, elbowing the one beside him that looked exactly like him.

"Um…could I sit with you? All of the other tables are taken."

"But of course, darling" said a small, short lady, who I supposed was the mother of all the redheads.

"Thanks" I sat down at one side with the little girl at my side and the guy who was named George. I had ordered some eggs and OJ.

"So, are you American, my friend?" asked the redhead in front of me. He looked so much like George I supposed they were twins.

I snorted "How did you notice?" Of course my accent is a dead giveaway.

"Well… yeah" he said. The girl laughed.

"What's your name?" George asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson" I said, wanting to skip the -Perseus, but call me Percy- thing.

"Ok, well my name's George. Over here, my twin brother's name is Fred. My little sister here is Ginny. Over there that Humongous Bighead of ours is our brother Percy… hey like you! Except he's Percival, but in short is Percy. My mum and dad are Molly and Arthur. Oh. And you just missed our little brother, Ron. He left with his friends, Harry and Hermione."

"So, tell us Percy- no not you Perce, stop nosing in on what is not your business- why did Europe caught your attention?" asked Fred.

"Um… Hogwarts."

"Aha! So you are an American wizard. Would you mind telling us your story?"

I hesitated a bit. I mean, I couldn't possibly tell them that I was a demigod sent on a quest to a magic school by a Greek Goddess who was their ancestor to protect… what was his name? Damn, how could I forget! Crap, I'll have to ask Hecate later. So I made up a story.

"My um, mom is British and she studied there, but, um, when she finished she moved to America and met my dad. But when I was born he went missing in the sea. My mom decided to home school me about magic, but finally decided to send me to Hogwarts after 2 years… so here I am.

"Hmm…interesting story" said George.

"So, Percy" said Molly "have you gotten your stuff yet?"

"Um… actually I was planning on buying it today. You see, I just arrived yesterday in the evening, and I have to get all my stuff."

"Well, Ginny is getting her things right after this, so she can go with you and show you around."

"Um, I'm okay with it as long as Ginny agrees."

"Er…sure" said Ginny.

"Great." I grinned. I looked around hpefully, expecting to find waffles. Unfortunately, there were none.

After everyone got up from the table I went to get the letter from Argus. I remembered I had my drachmas, so I carried a few with me, in case I stumbled into something to deliver a message to Chiron. I also grabbed my watch/shield and Riptide. I got out of the room and saw Ginny outside it.

"Um… first I have to go get my money. Is that ok?" I asked. She nodded. We headed towards the back alley and something weird happened. Some kind of thing inside of me willed my hand to take out Riptide (still a pen, thank the gods) and tap the third brick from the left above some trash and watched as the bricks opened up some kind of archway. Which I guessed was Diagon Alley. The problem was, I had completely forgot about Ginny. She was staring at me with a questionable look on her face.

"How on Earth did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" I asked trying to sound dumb.

"Opening up the Alley without a wand. I've never seen anyone do that before." She was still staring at me.

"Um…my…um…pen is magical. Yes, it works on secret passages like that. Anyway, could you show me where Gringott's is?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure, just follow me" she said, still suspicious.

We walked down the road where dozens of shops were at both both of our sides. There were a variety of them: Flourish and Bott's, Ice Cream Parlor, Madame Malkin's, and so many more I lost count of them. We finally stopped after what seemed for ages in front of a Greek-looking building, which I guessed was the bank.

"Um, I'll wait for you here." Ginny said as soon as we went in.

I saw nothing on my both sides other than weird-looking dwarves. Or were they goblins? Honestly, I wouldn't tell the difference. I moved to where there was one free, but was looking at some papers.

"Um, hello?" I asked.

"Do you have a key, letter or any other document that proves your ownership over any kind of monetary and other type of riches that have been guarded inside a vault?" he asked very quickly without looking up.

"Well I have a letter coming from a… umm… relative."

He finally looked up.

"Ah, American?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Why do you have to assume that?" I said sighing. Was I going to be discriminated for being American?

"So, the letter?" he asked as If I hadn't talked. I took out the letter and gave it to him. I wondered how Argus had made so much money… or could even write. The goblin checked the letter and said:

"It's all right. Now follow me and don't wander off. No one knows where you'll end up." he said, smirking.

We ran on some kind of train under some of what looked as dark tunnels, until we stopped in front of one vault. Ironically it had an Omega painted above the door.

"Ok. I'll open the door, you'll grab your stuff and we get going" he said, snapping me out of my thoughts. He did as he said and when I saw the contents of the vault I was literally left with my mouth open.

When I was little, we never had much money. I mean, yeah, it maintained us, but sometimes we lacked of some things, not exactly NECESSARY things, but stuff I would have enjoyed. And now, in front of me there were piles, no mountains of Galleons, Sickles and Knutts. (Again, don't ask me how I know. I just know) I grabbed enough money and stuffed it in my wallet. I made a silent appreciation to Argus.

And that's when it hit me.

Thinking about silent appreciation made me remember the gods… and how I had forgotten to give them a food offering while in breakfast! What the hell was wrong with me?! Oh, crap. I'm probably going to be dead in the next few minutes.

I followed the goblin outside the tunnels and met Ginny. We were about to head towards the nearest shop when we bumped into three persons.

"Oh, er, sorry." said a boy with black hair and bright green eyes. Suddenly he stared at me. "Wait a second." He continued to stare at me. Uh, oh. He was either a monster or a very loving fan. "YOU!" he yelled suddenly.

"Me!" I screamed.

"Ron, Hermione that's him!" he said to the redhead and brunette at his side. Crap. They must be monsters. I slowly took out Riptide and held it in my hand, but still a pen.

"From where do you know me?" I asked on alert.

"Well, we saw you-" the boy began.

Then I heard the unmistakably sound of the roar of a Cyclops.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FILTHY DEMIGOD?!"

"Uh, oh" I said.

"What the hell is that?" the redheaded boy, Ron, asked.

"A Cyclops." I blurted out.

The girl gasped. "Is it after you?"

"Most of the time, they are… so yeah"

The Cyclops finally showed itself in an alley and advanced toward us, bellowing, roaring and shouting Cyclops stuff.

And that's when the trouble began.


	8. I am very confused.

I stared in shock at the humongous thing in front of me. It had to be at least twice the size of Hagrid! We were the only people there since it was early and everyone else was at the other side of the Alley. The monster definitely appeared to be after us. Or at least after the guy in front of us. Hadn't he said it was after him? Was it all his fault? The thing had called it demigod… I was sure I've heard it before. I turned to get a look at him and saw that he was a foot taller than me, at least, and had black hair and green eyes. He was definitely the one I´d seen yesterday.

Before any of us could do anything else the monster lunged at us. I saw the guy swing something from his hand. I thought my eyes were fooling me when a gold sword appeared in his hand. Quickly he stepped in front of us, ran towards the thing and slashed at it.

"Get back, ugly!" he yelled. He actually missed but it made the monster back off.

The thing roared in frustration. He charged once again. Too, late I realized it was going towards us. I was frozen where I was standing on. Ron had ran off, with Ginny in his arm. Hermione was about to yell something when the guy, his eyes wide open, ran towards us and pushed us out of the way. He then jumped aside himself and managed to avoid getting hit by the monster by barely an inch.

"Whoa there, little Cyclops! Haven't you tried going to the good side? You now, with the other Cyclops?" he said, while recovering his breath.

"NOOOO." the thing bellowed "I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU, YOU FILTH."

"Too bad." the guy then began walking towards it. Confused, the thing backed away. Then, shaking his head, he bellowed once again. The thing was way too distracted bellowing that it didn't notice the American jumping and slashing at his head.

"Uh, oh" it said and it disappeared in a puff of dust.

"Um, sorry for the mess. Yeah, how can I explain his? ...It was a trick of the light!" he said, while he hastily hid his sword behind his back. Was this guy serious? We just stared at him.

"Ok, maybe not. Um-"

"Why don't I explain to them what happened" a voice suddenly said. A man appeared on the alley before us. He was wearing what seemed to be Bermuda trunks and a Hawaiian T-shirt. The guy turned and when he saw him his eyes widened.

"D- Lord Poseidon!" he then bowed. Ron, Hermione and I exchanged looks. That's when I realized Ginny had fainted.

"Er... Ron? Is Ginny all right?" he looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Ginny... Ginny!"

"Ronald, don't worry. Your sister is fine. She's seen enough." Before Ron could keep on talking, the man held up a hand. "Can I explain to you what just happened?" asked the man calmly. "But we will have to move a little away so no one sees us." and then, without waiting for our answer, he turned into the alley and went a little bit farther. The other guy followed him close and we had no choice but to follow them both. Once we were all there, the man turned toward us.

"This is probably going to be a shock to you but I'll try to explain it the best I can. These two already know-" he said gesturing towards me and the guy "- and we've decided to let you two know also." he said to Ron and Hermione "First I'm going to explain about us to Ron and Hermione." He took them aside and left the guy and us alone. We stood in awkward silence until the three returned. Ron had a shocked face and Hermione was clearly thinking. Either way, the both really looked surprised.

"Ok, the explanations are done. Now I'm presenting ourselves. Harry, Ron, Hermione. I am Lord Poseidon." We stared in awe. Ron just seemed to get he was a god but I'm sure Hermione and I both new he was one of the most powerful gods, the brother of Zeus and Hades... whoa.

"And this guy here," he said gesturing towards the guy, a small smile in his lips. "is Perseus Jackson, my son."

"Hi, you can call me Percy." he said waving his hand.

"Your... your son?! So he is half-god?!" I asked in complete disbelief. It couldn't be. The guy looked about our age.

"Yup! The most used term is demigod, though." Percy explained "We usually get on quests to save the world and such. And right now I'm on one. Hecate has send me to protect... well actually Dad, do you remember who I had to protect... I sort of... umm...forgot" he said embarrassed.

Poseidon just stared at him. Then he sighed and said "Well, Percy, you must improve your memory! That person is right in front of you!" he said pointing at me. I widened my eyes and remembered what Hecate and the dolphin had said.

"You... you're my protector?!"

"It seems so." he said and shrugged as if it was no problem. He can't possibly know how much I get in trouble. Or rather, how much trouble finds me.

I looked towards Poseidon and remembered the warning the dolphin had delivered. 

"Well, I wish you the best of luck to you both. Harry, listen to Percy. Percy... be careful. And there's two things. One, don't let your feelings carry you away. Annabeth is fine, as we speak. But it is not the gods' duty to interfere with-"

"-with mortal matters, yeah I know." Percy said.

"Also, Hermes wanted you to know that... that you may cross with Luke in your path. Do not let yourself be influenced by him. Do not listen to him." He had stopped smiling and he disappeared in a blue mist. Percy looked extremely shaken at the last words. He was visibly sweating. Who was this Luke guy? An enemy?

"Er, maybe we should get Ginny to the Leaky Cauldron" I said after a while.

"Um, you go on. I have to check something." he said while rummaging in his pockets.

"Aren't you supposed to protect me or something." as soon as I said it I knew it sounded childish. I cursed in my mind.

Percy looked up, a frown in his face. "What, do you expect me to follow you around all the time? Aren't you big enough?"

Anger bubbled up inside of me, kind of like when Aunt Marge had insulted my parents. "Yes I am! I'm just seeing if you are doing your job correctly!" I said.

"My job? Oh, so now I work for you?"

"You know guys, er, we will get Ginny to the Cauldron. We'll leave yourselves to sort things out." said Hermione suddenly. Then, she and Ron left with Ginny in their arms.

"You can't possibly know how difficult life is here!" I said.

"Oh, so YOU have it difficult. Let me tell you something, Harry. My life has been HELL since I was born. I grew up with the worst kind of person you could imagine. But as soon as I discovered I was a demigod my life was turned upside down! My mom was dead, and then turned back. Monsters everywhere! I was some kind of freak in what was supposed to be my home. Then my home got almost destroyed. Now my enemy is probably going to wake the most powerful enemy in Greek Mythology and my best friend is probably dying and I'm stuck here, protecting you!" he yelled the last words.

"Well, at least you have parents! Voldemort killed mine and almost killed me. I lived the first 11 years of my life with my abusive relatives. And now a dangerous murderer has escaped from Azkaban, the most powerful prison, and is heading to kill me! How do you think I feel?" I yelled too.

"You probably want me to stick this sword right up your head right?" he said as he took out his sword.

"Oh, so now you're fighting." I took out my wand and pointed it at him "Expelliarmus!" his sword went flying and skittered across the floor.

"Oh, you did not just did that. Bring it on!" he said as he moved his hand towards a barrel.

I laughed "What are you going to do? Splash me some wat-" my eyes widened as the barrel exploded and the water inside it formed a sphere and Percy whirled it at me. The water hit me with such force it knocked me to the floor. I willed myself to stand up and pointed my wand towards him, yelling an attacking spell. But something weird happened. My wand whirled in my hand and then it shot out blue sparkles. Percy just stood there with some troubled breathing. He took the opportunity that I was distracted and whirled all the water and was about to send it to me when a voice shouted:

"Percy, that is enough!"

We were so surprised we stopped fighting and we turned towards where the voice was coming from. My mouth was left open (once again) as I saw some kind of water image of a centaur armed with a bow, a girl with a spear and shield and some weird man with loud shorts and shirt.

"Really, Peter Johnson?" asked the man "You had one job, protect this skinny lad here, and the first thing you do is almost kill him"

"It's Percy Jackson... sir" Percy said reluctantly.

"Whatever. Oi you!" he said pointing at me "Remember what Poseidon said. You really want to get yourself killed so easily? Really, this generation sure is stupid."

"I'm sorry, but who the bloody hell are you?" I said still angry.

"Don't you talk like that to me. I am the mighty Dionysus!" he said proudly.

"The god of wine?" I said snickering.

"Um, not that I'm defending Mr. D, but, Harry, maybe you shouldn't... umm... insult him" said Percy.

I turned my attention to Mr. D and saw that his eyes were burning with purple fire. I mean, literally, there was fire in his eyes. He gave me one last glare and disappeared.

"Percy, we beg you. Don't start anything. Please contain your anger." said the centaur.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. You almost ruined your quest just when you started." said the girl laughing.

"Shut up, Pinecone Face. Shouldn't you be looking for Annabeth instead of making fun of me?" asked Percy.

The girl's laughing face turned into a glaring, angry face. "At least I'm doing something to search for her."

Percy was about to say something when the centaur interrupted him. "Thalia, Percy. Stop!"

"It's not our fault. Tell those two gods above to stop having children and inevitably making rivalry between us." said Percy.

"Yeah, right. As if Zeus would listen to you!"

"Well, at least Poseidon talks to me" said Percy.

I stood there awkwardly trying to take in the scene. Was the girl, Thalia, some demigod?

"You-" started Thalia, but she was once again interrupted by the centaur.

"I said enough!"

Thalia and Percy stared at the centaur.

"I'm sorry for yelling. But you two are driving me crazy. Thalia, go outside. I'll talk to you later." the girl went outside.

"Chiron, I'm sorry. I didn't want to-"

"It's all right Percy. Just be careful. Take care." Chiron passed his hand through the image and he disappeared.

"Are you usually careless or why does everyone tells you to be careful?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence between us. Percy laughed. "Something like that." he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for hitting you with water. You caught me in a bad moment." he said apologizing.

"Well, I'm sorry for throwing your sword out and, well, trying to do a spell to you. For some reason it didn't work."

Percy extended his hand towards me "Peace?"

I met his hand and shook it. "Peace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it took so long... I was in a mystical place for holiday where there was absolutely no Internet or computers, but don't you worry! I'm back. It would really make me happy if you left a comment. Literally anything. I love you so much for choosing this story. See you next time! >-


	9. A really weird start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... before I continue with the story, I'd like to point out that, during Percy's time in Hogwarts, I've changed some things in The Titan's Curse, just so they can fit to the story. Right now Luke still has Annabeth as a prisioner, but she's not holding the sky yet. So, don't fret. Thalia and the others still haven't found her, so they are still on the quest in search of Artemis.  
> And that's all you need to know, for now. Enjoy the story:D

**PERCY'S POV**

As I shook hands with Harry I remembered something he had said about his parents. "So you lost your parents?" I asked as we headed out of the alley.

"Yes. When I was about one year old we…, a man… this wizard... well you know the story." he said. For a moment he seemed embarrassed, as if I would ask him more questions.

"Um, actually I don't."

"You don't know who I am?" he asked.

"Obviously no, or I wouldn't be asking"

"Well, it's nice that someone for once has no clue who I am." he said smiling.

"Yeah, I got really bad memory. But, if you're the one I need to protect, then you're..." I struggled for a few seconds, racking through my brain to remember the name. Finally, my mind cleared out and I found the name "...Harry Potter?" I asked, still unsure.

"Yes, that's me."

"Hmm, nice name. Anyway, since my quest consists of me," I said as I pointed over me "looking over you," I said as I pointed over him "and you were telling me about some kind of murderer that is after you, please tell me more about him. I would really like to get to know him" I said sarcastically.

"You know, I'm not a 6-year old."

"Yeah well, who is this guy?"

He sighed. "Sirius Black. This morning, before we went to Diagon Alley we overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasly talking about how he has some kind of grudge against me."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasly?" I asked remembering the family from breakfast.

"Yes, do you know them?"

"Well, I kind of met them in breakfast. Nice family. That's how I ended up with Ginny showing me around. Her mom convinced her since she was going to go buying her stuff alone, I suppose."

"Well, anyway, as I was saying, I don't know how's that possible. I've never met the guy, and he has been in prison for 12 years. Twelve years ago I was barely one year old. Aside from that-"

"Hey, now that I remember, I didn't get my stuff. Would you mind going ahead while I do it?"

Harry looked at me strangely. Then he sighed for the millionth time in the time we had just met and nodded.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem." he said as he walked on ahead, his hands in his pockets. As soon as he turned around I dropped my smile and turned around myself. I still had lots of things to do, and it was going to take a lot of time. And I wanted to do it alone. Harry didn't seem like a bad person. Not at all. He was just... he sort of released an aura around him. And it made me nervouse. Really nervous.

As I walked on ahead, I sort of remembered the stores Ginny had shown me. I went to Flourish and Bott's, or something like that, for my books. To Madame Malkin's for my robes, and some other ones for the rest of my stuff. After that I went to leave the things in my room, and decided to get the rest of my things. I checked the list and realized that the only thing left to buy was the wand. I checked in on Harry, who was with Ron and Hermione near the fireplace, and headed back to Diagon Alley. I supposed the wand shop was the one named Ollivander's Wands so I entered the small store and saw an old man behind a desk.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Jackson, am I right?" I couldn't stop watching as his eyebrow shot up from his face. It took me a lot of will to not burst out laughing.

"Um, yeah… Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Well, Her Ladyship, Hecate," he said her name delicately, as if even pronouncing it could incinerate him. I knew it could. "has had a serious talk with me. You see, she gave me quite a few tips to make the wands."

"Oh, right."

"Well, let's get to the point. Lady Hecate has specially asked me to make a unique wand for you. It has to be strong since you are both a demigod and a wizard."

He reached behind him and took a small, thin box.

"12 inches long, made of cypress wood. The interesting thing is it has two cores. A phoenix feather and a winged horse feather. But not just any horse. It is from the first horse Poseidon ever made. As you may guess it is a very special core. In general, this wand is a very unique one. Cypress wood is associated with bravery. It is also associated with someone dying a heroic death." My heart literally stopped.

"Oh, but don't worry, in these modern times that doesn't happen... very often." I snorted. That was very comforting. "Wizards that hold these wands find their soul mates among the brave and self-sacrificing."

I took the wand in my hand, and as soon as my fingers touched the wood the tip was illuminated with the color blue and it sent blue sparkled upwards.

"Well, thank you very much" I said as I put the wand away in my front pocket of my jeans. "How much will be it?"

I paid for the wand and reflexed that Mr. Ollivander was a very strange man. Also, he sould really consider lowering his prices.

The next two weeks passed like a dream. I still received no news from Annabeth but a lot of warnings from Chiron. I continued to learn more about the magic world and managed to keep a low profile around monsters. A couple of times I spotted two or three empousai near me but i didn't know if they were against me or not, since they didn't attack. I sort of organized my trunk and I reviewed the castle structure of the school with Harry and made sure to talk to the three of them to not reveal my secret of being a demigod. The last day of holiday I made sure I had my money, both Greek, mortal and… magical one? Along with all my school supplies with me. Inside the letter they had sent me, there was a train bill which I supposed was the bill to enter the station. Mrs. Weasley had convinced me to go with them so I could learn how to enter it. I still didn't know what she meant. It couldn't be that very hard to go into the station, could it?

The day that we were supposed to go to school I reunited with the Weasley family with all my stuff. We went by cars to a train station called King's Cross. I was left with my mouth opened when all six of them (not including Ron, Hermione and Harry) passed through the wall as if it was invisible. I thought my eyes were tricking me or something. Hermione told me how to pass through it. I did the best I could and tried not to throw up as I felt some kind of vertigo as I did it. In front of me was a train painted black and red. All around it were tons of students with their trunks and parents, saying goodbye or receiving instructions. Hermione, Ron and Harry appeared behind me and they told me they would show me the way to the compartments. Before we did that, Mr. Weasley took Harry aside for a moment. After he had returned he said that he would tell us what he had told him. We entered by one side of the train and saw that almost all were occupied. We decided to take one that was sort of not taken. There was a strange man who suspiciously smelled of alcohol. I had been long enough with the company with Mr. D to know that this man was not a strange to it. I sniffed the air, and decided to sit as far as possible from him. The rest sat down and started talking again. As soon as the train started moving, Harry explained to Ron and Hermione about Sirius Black. After some discussions and a fight between Hermione's cat and Ron's rat some guys came at our compartment. There was a blond one and two fat ones. The blond one and Harry glared at each other and, as the awesome person I am, I discovered they did not like each other.

"Well, look who it is." said the blond one in a lazy voice. "Potty and the Weasel, oh and the other one, too. Hadn't seen you there, Granger, with those rags you wear, you blend with the tapestry."

The other two fat guys laughed stupidly.

"Oh look. The trio has gotten a new loser in its group." Blondie said, sneering.

Again, the fat ones laughed. I was used to the insults and all during my second year at Camp Half-Blood, so I wasn't bothered. A lot. Still, I did not want to leave this guy with the impression that I was going to let him do it, just because he could. I looked at him and the water from a bottle one of the fat ones was holding exploded and water splashed all over the blond one's face.

"What the-!" he shouted. He took out his wand and pointed it at me. The man in our compartment gave a snort in his sleep. As soon as he did that all three of them turned towards him.

"Who's that?" asked Blondie as he took a step backwards.

"New teache." said Harry "What were you going to do, Malfoy?" Ah, Malfoy. Well, Blondie fits him too.

"C'mon. Don´t worry, my father will hear of this." he muttered to Fatty 1 and Fatty 2. The three of them disappeared in the hallway.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" asked Ron as soon as we checked the man was asleep.

"Well, when you are a child of the Big Three, you have... special powers."

"Oh, that's brilliant! Could you show us more?"

"What am I? Your clown?" We all laughed. Our happy moment didn't last very long since the train stopped after a few minutes.

"We arrived?" I asked.

"Can't be it." said Hermione.

"Then, why are we stopping?" asked Harry.

Suddenly the lights went out and a strange cold reached me. I felt myself shiver and hear the others do so.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked. My voice came out small, because of the cold. I cleared my throat and began getting up.

"Stay where you are." said a hoarse voice. After a few seconds a light showed where the man was sitting from. The tip of his wand was illuminated.

He held his hand in front of the door handle and before he could even touch it, the door slid open and a cloaked figure appeared on the room. It looked at me. Well it didn't had a face so it turned its head towards me. Something inside me told me all this was very wrong. I felt my insides burn and my head hurt a lot. The air then became less breathable and all I could hear were thousands of voices crying. Worst of all, I could identify those voices, they were the gods´. I didn´t know how, but I knew they were dying. Before I could pass out from pain and cold, I heard the unmistakably laughter that I had heard two years ago. The laughter from Tartarus. Kronos.


End file.
